Happy Bhirtday Hongkong
by Ichigo Kenji
Summary: Iceland ingin memberikan hadiah kepada Hongkong. RnR please...


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HONGKONG**

**Disclaimer :**

Axis Powers: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Happy Birthay Hongkong © Ichigo Kenji

**Warning:**

Shounen ai, pair HongIce, Typo (s), gaje, abal, dll.

Don't Like, Don't Read

Happy Reading, guys!

.

.

.

\(^_^\)

(/^_^)/

.

.

.

...

Tanggal 1 Juli adalah hari ulang tahun Hongkong. Iceland berencana untuk memberikan Hongkong hadiah, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus diberikan untuknya. Sampai sebuah ide muncul dikepala Iceland.

Dia pun menghampiri Puffin yang sedang memakan ikan di teras dan membawanya ke meja.

"Puffin aku pinjam kamu sebentar, yah?" kata Iceland dengan wajah super horor yang dimilikinya. "A-apa yang akan ka-kamu lakukan padaku!" tanya Puffin yang sudah berkeringat dingin sambil memeluk ikan yang belum dimakannya.

"Hanya sebentar kok" jawab Iceland sambil menyiapkan sesuatu dan menjahit sesuatu.

.

.

.

1 Juli. Iceland meminta Hongkong untuk menunggunya dibelakang gedung World Conference di America.

"Hahahaha, _Hero_ sepertiku sangat keren bukan? Bisa membuat gedung sebesar ini!" America mulai menyombongkan dirinya. England yang duduk di samping America berjengit kesal mendengar America yang masih berteriak mengatai dirinya _hero_ super hebat.

"You _bloody git_! Bisa gak sih diam sebentar saja!" tak tahan, England mengeluarkan "kata-kata mutiara" nya untuk America. Mendengar "kata-kata mutiara" England, France yang sedang merayu Seycheles pun berpindah ke sebelah England yang sedang marah sambil melihat England dengan tatapan genit khas-nya.

"Honhonhonhonhon~, _Angleterre_ lagi dalam masa puber, yah?" tanya France sambil bergaya genit seperti biasanya.

"_WHAT... YOU BLOODY GIT %$#&*%$##$%"_ ((karena kata-kata yang dikeluarkan England sangat indah maka saya sensor demi kedamaian dunia #plak))

Selesai England mengucapkan "kata-kata mutiara" nya, dia langsung diberikan _death glare_ yang disertai tatapan _childish_ oleh Russia. England dan _nation _lain yang sedang berbicara langsung terdiam.

"Siapa yang mau jadi teman bermain pipaku, da?" tanya Russia dengan wajah kekanak-kanakannya tapi ada aura gelap dibelakangnya.

"Jangan main kasar, aru!" kata China yang sudah ketakutan.

"Kalau itu permintaan China, akan kukabulkan, da," kata Russia lalu duduk kembali dan tersenyum. 'Syukurlah, aru.' ujar China dalam hati dan diikuti ucapan terima kasih dari semua nation melalui telepati. Sesudah konferensi, Iceland meminta Hongkong untuk menunggunya di halaman belakang gedung. Hongkong sudah menunggu Iceland selama 6 menit dan dia belum melihat Iceland dari tadi. "Hong," panggil Iceland sambil berlari ke arahnya. Hongkong melihat Iceland yang sudah berada di depan matanya. Ia pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Hongkong sambil memandangi Iceland yang ngos-ngosan.

"Ah... I-itu... Ng?" belum selesai Iceland berbicara, Hongkong sudah menutup mulut Iceland dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak usah langsung dijawab. Minum saja dulu, kau kan habis berlari tadi,"kata Hongkong sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineral dan langsung diterima oleh Iceland. Ia pun meminum air mineral tersebut. Selesai minum, dia menyerahkan botol itu kepada Hongkong.

"Sudah merasa agak tenang?" tanya Hongkong sambil mengambil botol minumannya.

"Su-sudah," jawab Iceland dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, bicaralah" ujar Hongkong sambil menatap Iceland.

"Ba-baik," Iceland pun menghirup nafas panjang dan membuangnya. Lalu, ia menyerahkan sebuah keranjang kayu kecil yang berisi boneka Puffin dan sebuket bunga Lili.

Suasana pun menjadi hening saat Iceland menyerahkan keranjang kayu tersebut.

"Er... Maaf, aku hanya bisa memberikanmu ini... Ha-habisnya di negaraku tidak ada barang bagus yang cocok untukmu. Bunga Lili ini kupesan dari saudaraku, Norway. Sedangkan boneka ini aku yang membuatnya," kata Iceland terus terang. Hongkong pun terpana mendengar kata-kata Iceland.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hong " kata Iceland dengan wajah memerah dan super moe. Saat melihat wajah Iceland itu, di dalam hati dan otak Hongkong terjadi suatu ledakan kembang api yang sangat besar.

GREP...

Hong memeluk Iceland erat.

"_Thank you,_ " ujar Hongkong pelan.

"Ng... Apa, Hong? Aku tidak mendengarnya" tanya Iceland untuk menanyakan kembali apa yang dikatakan Hongkong tadi.

"Terima kasih atas hadiahnya," kata Hongkong sambil terus memeluk Iceland.

'AWAWAWA! GIMANA NIH...' Inner di dalam tubuh Iceland mulai berteriak di dalam hati.

"Ice," ujar Hongkong pelan.

"Ya?" tanya Iceland.

Hongkong pun meraih wajah Iceland lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Iceland. Semakin dekat, dan akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertemu. Hongkong pun mencium Iceland dengan lembut.

"Aku suka kamu" ujar Hongkong sambil menatap lurus pada Iceland.

Iceland pun menundukkan wajahnya. Ia terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah semerah kepiting rebus.

"A-aku juga suka kamu, Hong," ujar Iceland pelan.

.

.

.

THE END

OMAKE

ASIA:

"Uwaaaa! Hong kamu hebat aru...! Aku bangga punya adik kayak kamu, aru!" teriak China dari semak-semak.

"Hongkong-san terima kasih atas sajian anda hari ini, saya sangat menghormatinya" kata Japan yang sedari tadi sudah memotret adegan Hongkong dan Iceland yang sedang berpelukan dan berciuman.

"Hong, aku akan mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian di balik semak-semak ini," ujar Taiwan sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan berdoa.

"Hadiah ulang tahun dan berciuman itu awalnya dari Korea, da ze!" kata Korea dengan semangat.

Hongkong hanya bisa menatap ke arah saudara-saudaranya itu dengan tatapan datar, namun terlihat sebulir keringat di dahinya dan semburat merah tipis menyelimuti wajahnya.

'Me-mereka... Melihat kami, yah?' pikir Hong dalam hati.

NORDICS:

"Prak! Trak! Gretek! Prang! Duar!"

"Uwaaah! Nor, kamu kenapa! Jangan kau rusakkan gedungnya!" seru Denmark panik sambil berusaha menenangkan Norway yang sepertinya sedang mengamuk.

"Anko Uzai terlalu berisik, diamlah!" sepertinya penyakit _brother complex_—nya Norway kambuh, sehingga ia marah karena melihat Hong dan adiknya berpelukan.

THE END FOR OMAKE.

A/N:

Halo~~~ Halo minna! Terima kasih sudah membaca first fic saya ini OwO/

Saya newbie di FHI dan ini pertama kalinya saya menulis fic :3

Karena ini first fic saya, jadi maafkan saya apabila fic ini abal dan terlalu singkat m(_ _")m

(maaf kalau saya publish nya kecepatan 1 hari, soalnya tanggal 1 juli tuh saya lagi lomba. (doain saya menang ya))

Well, for the last of my A/N, Review my fic please! ^w^/


End file.
